


Total Ricklipse of the Heart

by rickssugarplum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lunar Eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickssugarplum/pseuds/rickssugarplum
Summary: You and Rick are watching the lunar eclipse together on a beautiful night.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Total Ricklipse of the Heart

* * *

_Where is he? He said he was gonna be here! We’re gonna miss it!_

These thoughts were going through your paranoid mind as you were waiting nervously for Rick’s arrival. You had already told him you wanted to share this moment with him; to watch the lunar eclipse. It happens every once in a great while and this is the first time you get to really witness something so natural yet extraordinary. And who better to do it with than a man who takes pride in everything to do with science, including space. However now you were wondering whether or not it was a good idea to wait for him cause now you were too worried about missing the entire thing. It was getting darker, and nature never waits. _Goddamnit, he better get here quick!_

Almost as if he could read your mind, which you wouldn’t put past him, you heard the ripple of his portal forming to your room. Right on cue, Rick entered through.

“Heyyyooo. Sorry I’m late.” he apologized half-heartedly. You were relieved to see him finally arrive, but you were still a bit steamed for making you worry.

“I was starting to think you wouldn’t even show up.” you said, arms folded to your chest. You tried to make yourself look pissed off, since you were, but Rick was never one to take it seriously.

“I’m sorry babe!” he snickered, hands in the air. “I’m here now, I know you wanted to see the eclipse! You’d think I’d leave you hanging?”

You really didn’t want to argue. At this point, you were just glad he kept his promise to come by to watch with you. Rick knew as well as you did, that he has seen some of the most amazing things in space, to the point where watching a lunar eclipse was the equivalent of watching paint dry. Despite that, he still respected your wishes to look at it with you. And you had to be thankful for that at the very least.

“Okayy, I forgive you.” you proclaimed, slight grin on your face, “Now let’s go outside before we miss it!”

Pulling his arm, you cheerfully ran for outside, Rick was behind you, amused at your enthusiasm. Once you were out the door, you were both welcomed by a dark blue night sky, glittered with twinkling stars, and a large illuminating moon, front and center. You were still on time. Your eyes almost mirrored the stars that graced the sky as Rick had grabbed a special box from his pocket, which had a large red button on top. Once he had pressed the button, you were spooked for a second when a generous amount of blankets had formed from inside it. Your lawn sprawled by them, you were so happy to see that Rick wanted to make this little occasion even more special. You both sat down on one of the blankets, and the rest were for you both to cuddle up in. Suddenly, you felt one settle on your shoulders, as Rick had seemed to give you the coziest of them. Wrapping himself up in one too, he then placed his arm on your shoulder. You leaned yourself on him and feeling even warmer with the help of his body. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath and took in his scent, He smelled of chemicals and alcohol, but you didn’t mind. It had become so comforting to you.

“We’ve got a damn good view tonight,” he said softly. You have been keeping your eyes on the moon just enjoying it’s beauty. It’s been awhile since you really _looked_ at it. It’s always there in the night. But times like this, was a good reminder to appreciate the beauty in everything that comes with life, no matter how often we see it.

“Yeah…It’s beautiful…” you said. Leaning in closer to Rick, you were anticipating the wonderful moment.

For a good while, you both didn’t say a word. The only sounds you heard were of crickets chirping and the light sound of Rick’s breathing. As time went on, you had slowly started to notice the moon was slowly disappearing into the dark. You knew what that meant. You softly gasped.

“Rick! It’s happening!” you beamed to him. 

‘Yep. In a while, the moon will enter into the penumbra. And once it joins in the umbra, those shadows combined gives it that deep red color you’ll see there That’s where the term “ _Blood Moon_ ” comes from.” he explained.

Time was becoming painstakingly slow. You were almost getting impatient at the process, but you held Rick a little tighter and it soothed your nerves. Without blinking, you watched as it happened. The moon was aligning with the sun and the earth, and had ascended to a bright, passion filled red joining all the stars what welcomed them. It was almost magical. In your head, you could almost hear music. The scenery was absolutely perfect. In the night, bright red moon, stars twinkling, covered in blankets with the man you adored more than any other.

“Oh my god…” you breathed out. The words had had left your mouth. You almost didn’t know what to say.

“Was this how you wanted it, baby?” he softly asked.

Suddenly, you felt your eyes start to tear up. Everything about what was happening was almost a dream come true. While it was something many others would consider small, this was something that was so big for you. You never had anyone by your side to witness a beauty of nature with you before Rick. But right now wasn’t the time you would explain to him. You simply wrapped your arms around his neck, his body warming up yours.

“It’s everything I ever wanted,” you whispered.

He wrapped his arms tighter around you as you continued to watch the eclipse unfold.

While you had been enticed by the red shade in the sky, you didn’t realize that during most of the eclipse, Rick had his eyes on you. He was entranced and humbled by your wide eyes as you gazed up in childlike wonder. He has seen eclipses of all types of moons and suns. But to him, a glimpse of you was more enchanting than any form of life in the sky.

❤


End file.
